Jack Meets Eleven
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Or, the Eleventh Doctor decides to play with Jack for a while when the latter meets him for the first time in his newest regeneration. No slash, but there is Jack, so some of his inevitable flirting is present. Oneshot. Not DW:EoT or T:CoE compliant.


Yes, it is another _Doctor_ _Who_ oneshot from the depths of my mind! I found this one with only a slight layer of dust and decided to polish it off and publish it. It's just a little story I decided to have fun with, so here y'all go!

**Summary**: Or, the Eleventh Doctor decides to play with Jack for a while when the latter meets him for the first time in his newest regeneration. No slash, but there is Jack, so some of his inevitable flirting is present. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: I'm American, female, and a poor college student getting by on her grades. Does that really sound like Russell T. Davies to you? No? Good, glad we agreed on something.

**Spoilers**: The _Doctor Who_ episodes "Parting of the Ways," "Forest of the Dead," and "Utopia" and the _Torchwood_ episode "Exit Wounds." And of course, whatever the regeneration episode is.

* * *

Jack was walking down the street when he noticed it. Innocently tucked away, only his familiarity with the object in question got past the perception filter. Without hesitation, he went up to the TARDIS and firmly knocked a few times on the door.

"Oi! Doc! It's Jack! Your favorite immortal buddy that I know you secretly fantasize about!"

The door swung open and a young man that Jack didn't recognize poked his head out. His hair was brown like the Doctor's, but cartoonishly poofy and hanging over, framing a handsome, angular face.

"What do you want this time?" the stranger bluntly asked, annoyed.

"Er…who are you?" asked Jack, so off put that he didn't go for his usual tactics, ergo, flirting.

The young man raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Ah."

"Ah?" repeated Jack. Then he shook his head. He must be a new companion, one that had met Jack sometime in Jack's future. He tried a different angle. "Is the Doctor around?"

"Yep!"

"Inside?"

"Yep!"

Jack grinned, letting a little flirt slip back into his voice. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me in?"

The stranger shrugged, then stepped to the side, letting Jack by, missing the small smile gracing his lips.

The inside was the same as always. Jack bounced up to the console and began murmuring to the TARDIS. "Hey, girl, how are you?"

She thrummed in response.

"Good, glad to know you're okay." He turned back to the stranger, who was leaning against one of the coral pillars with his arms crossed. Now that Jack had a good look at him, he was thin, wearing black pants and a black jacket, though not leather, more like regular cloth. In actually, he looked like the Doctor he had first met and the next, combined into one person. No wonder the Doctor had picked him up. And this one was even kind of cute…

"So, when will he be back?"

The man shrugged. "How would I know?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right. Kitchen still where it used to be?"

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you're no help." Jack huffed and made his way to the kitchen, where, thankfully, the shelves were stacked with tea. The man followed, the small smile threatening to send him into a fit of laughter.

After the tea had been made (for two, of course), Jack began peppering the man with questions.

"So, where did he pick you up at?"

"Oh, just a little planet a few thousand light-years away from here and a couple of hundred thousand years in the future. Ran into a bit of trouble, you see."

Jack humphed and sipped his tea, taking care not to scald his tongue. He may be immortal, but little injuries hurt for a while afterward. "Can you give details or would that be considered spoilers?"

The man froze, as if the last word had touched some nerve. Then relaxed. "I suppose I can, since you weren't there." He put down the cup, then grinned in a wildly familiar fashion. "But really, Jack, you don't recognize me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

The man peeked from behind the mass of hair and studied his face closer. "Looks like we've both gotten facelifts again. Been getting some more wrinkles, have you?"

"Well, when you're trapped for a thousand years–" Jack froze. The last time he had heard that phrase was when he had been at the end of the universe with the Doctor and Martha Jones. "Hold the phone–"

The man, actually the Doctor, grinned widely now, throwing his arms out. "Ta-da!"

Jack groaned and banged his head on the table. Several times. So much for not causing little injuries…

The grin on the Doctor's face faded a bit. "Um…Jack…are you okay?"

"Fine, just peachy," came the muffled reply.

"What'd I say?"

Jack blew out a breath. "Well, Doc, it's just that next time I give you a snog, the authorities might decide to put me in jail on suspicion of being a pedophile."

That caused the Doctor's eyebrows to rise up in surprise, then he stroked his chin. "Ah, yeah, I did regenerate looking like a human in my mid-20s, didn't I?"

"Just do me one favor, Doc," said Jack, finally looking the Doctor in the eyes, only a shade off from his previous regeneration.

"What's that?"

"Never regenerate into a teen. Or a kid, for that matter. I don't think I could bear it."

The Doctor snorted. "You and me both."

"So," said Jack, pouring another cup of tea for both of them. "How'd it happen this time?"

"Well, I was on this planet in the middle of nowhere and nowhen when it happened…"

* * *

What will happen? I suppose we'll just have to wait a year, when David Tennant hands over the reins to Matt Smith. Personally, I can wait that long. I intend on savoring every Ten episode this year, because, as there are only 4 left, they will be bittersweet. Next one will be on Easter or thereabouts.

I know this was rather short and that I didn't explain the regeneration, just kind of left it to the imagination. This was so that when the regeneration does occur, if Jack's not around, then this will be compliant. If he is, well, there goes _that_ idea.

Mostly, I wrote it for the humor of Jack meeting this Doctor, who looks like the next time he infiltrates a school, he can be a student, not a teacher.

Review, please. I'd like to know this wasn't a _complete_ waste of time.


End file.
